1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a map display system, a method, and a program that display a map on a display part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technology is known, which provides users with information of a current position, a planned travel route, and the like by displaying the map on the display part. In such map, a function that helps the users recognize a congestion level of each road section by drawing a road line representing a road section and a congestion line representing a congestion level on the map. In such a case, in order to prevent decreasing the visibility of the map due to the change in map scale, the map in which the road line and the congestion line are drawn, a technology is known which narrows a space between the road line and the congestion line as the scale becomes smaller (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application; Publication No. JP-A-9-288796).